Nethermancer Sepethrea
|instance=Mechanar }} Nethermancer Sepethrea is an optional boss in The Mechanar wing of the Tempest Keep. She is likely an assistant to Pathaleon the Calculator or she may be in charge of the production of manacells. Attacks & abilities * Basic Melee: ~1500 on plate. * Arcane Blast: Single target arcane damage for 500. * Frost Attack: 700 damage and a nondispellable debuff that reduces attack and movement speed. Applied on melee. * Dragon's Breath: Disorients targets in a frontal cone for 3 seconds, temporarily removes disoriented targets from threat list. Dispellable. * Solarburn: Inflicts Fire damage to an enemy, then additional damage every 3 sec. for 12 sec. * Knockback: Physical knock-back similar to Wing Buffet in that it reduces threat as well. Strategy Normal When the fight is initiated, she summons two Raging Flames (Fire Elementals) that are immune to all forms of crowd control. They move slowly, and will chase a randomly selected target, leaving damaging trails of fire behind them. Their targets should flee, kiting them around the room. Every several seconds, the elementals will cast Inferno (like Hellfire except the caster does not take damage) around them, which should be avoided. After the Inferno is cast, they will randomly change to a new target. The boss herself makes tanking difficult, as she can repeatedly disable the tank. Quick dispelling can deal with her Dragon's Breath, anyone who gets aggro, especially if the tank is snared, will need to run to the tank. Attempting to pull her beyond the room will reset the encounter. A useful tactic for this encounter involves using her own slowing attack against her. When the tank is slowed by her Frost attack, he can pull her around the edges of the room at a moderate pace, maintaining enough distance from the Fire Elementals and allowing ranged DPS to unload when they can. Just be sure to keep an eye on the healer. When she disables the tank temporarily, she quickly runs to the next player on the threatlist, so be sure to recover that aggro quickly when this happens. Be sure to avoid going down the hallway towards the Final Boss, as you may accidentally pull the waves of mobs down there, which will invariably lead to a quick wipe. Heroic Three Raging Flames spawn, rather than two. As of 2.2.0, the elementals act like the Normal mode elementals, except that they run at 80% speed, not 50%. They will switch targets quickly if kiting is attempted. Fire resistance can be helpful, as fire damage is almost guaranteed here. One method is to have your tank stand in the very middle of the room and have your DPS (Ranged or caster preferably) spread out into the 4 corners of the room. She will slow the tank when she hits him so the tank will only move when the fire elementals walk near him and leave the fire path/adds come near him and begin Hellfiring. This way, when the adds come the DPS immediately has distance on its side. The DPS/healer will move around the four corners, something of a throwback to the Razorgore fight. It is absolutely imperative that the DPS and healer stay within max range of the tank so that when the adds are not chasing them, they can remain static and do their jobs. Another method used successfully (pre-patch 2.2.0) is to have your healer stand down the hallway (after having cleared the final boss) and then run in once the tank has pulled. This gives your healer a better chance of not starting out with initial aggro. Alternatively, a method that has worked well on numerous occasions is to take 2 well geared warlocks who can cast Seed of Corruption on all targets and a decent paladin tank to then use Righteous Defense. With 3 elementals and the boss, around 1100 damage (plus damage modifiers) per mob per tick can be achieved. Additional Notes * Shaman Fire Elementals can be used with a fair amount of success, being both valid targets for the spawned fire elementals, and being immune to fire attacks. * A well-geared Paladin is an excellent tank for the fight, as Righteous Defense can be vital to retrieve the boss. * Disarming the boss does not prevent her from using her slowing frost attack, tested 9/10/07 * This is an encounter made for HoTs, DoTs, and instant attacks. The trick for dps is to keep moving, stay alive, and avoid getting cornered. Quotes Aggro: *Don't value your life very much, do you? Killing a player: *Endala finel endal! *And don't come back! Dragon's Breath: *Anar'endal dracon! *Think you can take the heat? Death: *Anu... bala belore...alon. Loot External links Category:Blood elves Category:Bosses Category:Mechanar mobs Category:Unique voices